ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben Again
Ben Again is the eighteenth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot The episode begins with young Ben (as XLR8) battling Eon for the first time then it shows teen Ben (as Diamondhead) battling Eon again. Just then when both Ben's time out both Eon's grab the Omnitrix's causing an explosion. When teen Ben awakes he's in young Ben's body, but doesn't notice and thinks his Omnitrix changed to look like his old Omnitrix. So Ben changed into Ditto and fought Eon, but Eon disappears and the Ditto's think they pummeled Eon into oblivion. But when Gwen and Grandpa Max arrive Ben turns back to normal and is shocked that Gwen's younger and he is to. Ben tries to tell them he's a teenager and that Eon brought him here, Gwen and Max do wonder why Ben's voice is different. So they ask Ben where young Ben is then it shows young Ben in teen Ben's body which young Ben loves. Rook and Max also wonder why their Ben's voice is different just then Eon appears and Ben is about to fight, but Ben notices the new Omnitrix and all the aliens and says this is the best day ever! When Eon mentions Professor Paradox Ben is confused and Eon remembers young Ben hasn't meet him yet and realizes Paradox will go to teen Ben. Back in the past Gwen asks Ben what's she like and Ben says he misses her making Gwen think she's dead, but Ben corrects her that she just goes to college early. Max tells Ben he should stop telling them about the future just then Paradox appears with a lot more features on his clothes and says it's because of a time war. Max and Gwen are confused and Paradox introduces himself and Ben and Paradox talk in private Paradox tells Ben Eon wants nothing less than absolute power over everything. Paradox tells Ben he trapped Eon in this timeline and that he can only travel to the past, present, and future. He also says the key to get out is with Paradox's Chrononavigator (his pocket watch) which is like a GPS for the multiverse. Just then Eon reappears and Paradox and Eon get in a fight and Eon cuts off Paradox's robotic hand. Before Eon and Paradox leaves Paradox gives Ben a clue to where his crononavigator is and Ben realizes its his robotic hand because Paradox said well in hand. Ben ponders what to do, weirding Gwen out because of how much more mature he is compared to his younger self. He then comes up with an idea, making Gwen promise to find him no matter where he is in EXACTLY five years from now; he leaves with the robot hand to hide it. At the plumber headquarters young Ben is being mischievous Rook wonder's if there's someone who has experience with young Ben. Then you hear an I do which was from Gwen asks if Ben's mentally 11 Ben examines Gwen and says she's still a dweeb. Rooks asks why Gwen's here, and she explains the promise teen Ben made her keep. Ben says it wasn't him and Max wonder's if his 16 year old mind got sent back to his 11 year old body which he calls a cross time brain swap. Rook asks if she recalls anything else, to which Gwen replies she has to take Ben to Mr. Smoothy's, to which Ben replies gross! However, Rook points out that teen Ben loves smoothies, something the confuses the younger Ben. Then Gwen tells Ben that in the future, this is where they and Kevin used to hang out. This makes Ben wonder who "Kevin" is, only to be shocked to find out it's Kevin Levin. Gwen tries to explain Kevin changed and became a good guy, but her tone immediately makes the younger Ben realise she's dating Kevin; he finds this grosser than smoothies. Examining their surroundings, Rook points out that there is a Sumo Slammer sticker on a pole. Gwen says Ben should look at the top of the pole so Ben turns into Diamondhead and see some co-ordinates along with Armodrillo scribbled. Then they follow the co-ordinates and reach Pakmar's new place. The Pakmar-place-Ben-comes-destroys gag reoccurs when Armodrillo digs into a specific point (as per the co-ordinates) and find another no. written down there but accidentally hit a pipeline and the trio run away with Pakmar's place flooding. Then Ben turns different aliens to find hidden co-ordinates (Goop to see in a tap, NRG to go in Hot Reactors and Wildmutt to search the ground and dig.) They finally come back to Mr. Smoothy's and Gwen says why would Ben do all that clue-thing to just come back where you started to which Ben replies that nobody would look for the treasure, if the treasure is hidden at the place you started to which Gwen agrees was a clever plan. Ben turns to Big Chill and gets the Chrono-navigator from the Mr. Smoothy's vendor. Then he tries to check (acts like shooting and then backscratches) what it is when Eon comes and takes it. Eon explains that what the dim-witted Ben had is the key to the multi-verse, summoning his minions to fight. However, as they're defeated and Eon continues to call more, the portal they came out don't close. Now both the present and past Ben and Gwens can see each other. teen Ben turns into Wildvine to reach into the past to take the Chrononavigator from Eon, but is repelled. Paradox appears in another portal, berating Eon for not listening to him about the dangers of messing with space/time. Gwen tells her younger self a spell that can free Paradox from his imprisonment. Both cast the spell and succeeded in freeing the professor, who promptly tells both Bens to turn into Clockwork to trap Eon between both points in time to restore order to the universe. However, teen Ben points out Clockwork is not available in the prototype Omnitrix. Paradox counters by explaining that both Omnitrixes are synced to each other now thanks to Eon's bumbling, allowing the prototype to access the DNA needed for the transformation. Both Ben turn into Clockwork and blast Eon from both points in time. Young Ben quickly deduce their memories of the event and the event itself will be erased. Time is restored to normal, with teen Ben and Rook enjoying smoothies outside Mr. Smoothies. Ben is bored, hoping something for some universal calamity; Rook agrees, hoping something interesting will happen. At that very moment, Ben 10,000 (Ben 10) arrives through a green portal, asking teen Ben for Paradox's location. He informs his younger self the Chronosapiens had gone rogue and Maltruence's temporal beasts are on a inter-dimensional rampage, said this time war is getting out of hand. Teen Ben is delighted to hear about a "Time War", finding the idea awesome. Major Events *Ditto and Wildvine (for 11-year old Ben) make their Omniverse debut. *Professor Paradox, Eon and Ben 10,000 make their Omniverse debuts. *Clockwork is unlocked for 11 year old Ben. Characters *Ben Tennyson (11 and 16 years old) *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson (11 and 16 years old) *Max Tennyson (61 and 66 years old) *Plumbers *Plumber Jerry (cameo) *Molly Gunther (cameo) *Blukic *Driba *Pakmar *Professor Paradox (first re-appearance) *Ben 10,000 (first re-appearance) Villains *Eon (first re-appearance) *Eon's Servants (first re-appearance) Aliens Used By 16 year old Ben *Diamondhead By 11 year old Ben *XLR8 By 16 year old Ben (in 11 year old's body) *Ditto (first re-appearance) *Wildvine (first reappearence for 11 year old Ben) *Clockwork By 11 year old Ben (in 16 year old's body) *Diamondhead *Armodrillo *Goop (cameo) *NRG (cameo) *Wildmutt (cameo) *Big Chill (accidental transformation; intended alien was Armodrillo, cameo) *Articguana *Clockwork Spells Used *Combibo Potentia (by 11 year old and 16 year old Gwen simultaneously) Quotes Errors Error part of the Omnitrix.png|Ben's part of the Omnitrix was colored green only. *When 16 year old Ben (in 11 year old Ben's body) was selecting Ditto, the Omnitrix dial didn't pop up despite making the sound of doing so. *In the scene where all of the Ditto clones are gathered, one of the clones is missing a bump on his wrist, while another is missing one on his shoulder. *When 16 year old Ben (in 11 year old Ben's body) is Clockwork, the sides of the Omnitrix symbol is gold instead of silver. *When Diamondhead was fighting Eon, the sky was yellow instead of blue for an instant. *When Gwen, Rook and 11 year Ben are talking in Rook's truck, Rook's mouth is missing for a moment. Allusions *''Doctor Who'' is homaged by Paradox mentioning being a part in a time war, this is explained by the Doctor as the reason the Time Lords aren't around any more in Doctor Who. This is further expanded upon in David Tennant's last episode "The End of Time". **The Chrono-navigator's former and current shape reference The Doctor's fob watch (a part of the chameleon arch) and Rassilon's glauntet respectively, the later further referencing "The End of Time". *When Ben says "Abso-tively poso-lutely", this is what Dodger from Oliver & Company says for most parts of the film. Trivia *This episode replaced the episode Tummy Trouble due to a change in the schedule. *Due to Eon being defeated, the time-stream reset from the beginning of the episode causing the events in this episode to never have happened except for the part at the end where Ben 10,000 came looking for Professor Paradox. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes aired out of Production Order